1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for acquiring and processing signals for controlling a device or a process, including data processing means, analog-to-digital conversion means for digitizing signals supplied by sensors, means for supplying the digitized signals to the data processing means, which generate control signals according to the digitized signals, in accordance with a particular communication protocol and having predetermined configurations, and means for transmitting the control signals to at least one device or process for application therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog signals supplied by sensors, for example pressure or force sensors, have been used in the prior art to control a device or a process, the signals produced by the sensors being digitized and converted into control signals in accordance with a particular communication protocol for transmission to the device or process to be controlled.
In particular, electronic music devices and instruments can be controlled by means of the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) protocol published and updated by the MMA (Midi Manufacturers Association) (see for example the Internet site "Exploring Midi" of the School of Music of Northwestern University). This protocol enables information to be exchanged between devices such as synthesizers and an electronic device to be controlled by means of a keyboard, footpedals or the like, for example, whose actuation causes MIDI messages to be sent to the device, which generates sounds according to the messages received. The messages typically indicate the start and end of generation of a particular note, its volume, its modulation, a change of value of a controller, a change of program, a pressure per channel and a variation of height. Other MIDI messages can be used to transmit data, for example the result of analog-to-digital conversion of an analog input signal.
The object of the invention is to provide a system for acquiring and processing signals adapted to transmit control messages or signals of the aforementioned type, for example MIDI control messages or signals, enabling a user to modify the configuration of the control messages and signals and therefore to modify the operation of the device or the execution of the process controlled by the system.